Gohan's Dimension Adventure
by Slammy775
Summary: Gohan is teleported to Copper Canyon after an accident with one of Bulma's inventions.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Max Steel

Dragon Ball Z Universe:

Alarms went off as robbers made their way out of Satan City Bank with bags filled with zeni and two young hostages.

"No one try to stop us or we will shoot them!" The masked man holding the child hostage shouted to the police that surrounded the bank entrance.

He nodded to the other two accomplices and they began to load the zeni in their truck along with the second hostage. Overhead two masked heroes arrived on the scene. They both wore unusual costumes with capes and helmets.

"Stop fiends!" The hero clad in green shouted, pointing a finger at the assailants.

"Who are you two? Isn't it a bit early to be wearing costumes?" The leader shouted back raising a gun to the head of the child in his arms.

"We are...!" The masked heroes shouted in unison and began to perform flashy moves.

The one in green spoke first, "The vanquishers of evil, the strong..." "And beautiful" added the other, "Saiyamen! Saiyaman one!"

Next was the light blue hero, " And Saiyaman two!"

The robbers all sweat dropped, "Wasn't that a little long?"

"See Gohan I told you!" The blue hero whispered to her partner.

"Don't worry Videl. I thought it was great!" The green hero whispered back.

"I've had enough of this!" The lead robber shouted before aiming his gun towards the two heroes and firing.

Everyone watch in both shock and awe as the green hero withstood all the bullets unharmed, as the blue hero knocked out the robbers.

"Mommy!" The young boy shouted as he ran towards the truck after being released.

His mother stepped out of the truck and tears rolled down her cheeks after embracing her young child.

"Well... I think our job here is done" the green hero looked over to his partner and with a nod, they both took off to the skies.

After arriving at school and making a few excuses, Gohan and Videl took that seats as the teacher continued her lesson. Videl leaned over to Gohan, "so what are you doing after school? We could go on a date?"

Gohan blushed a bit at the sudden question, "Yeah, that would be great. The only thing is..."

Before Gohan could finish a loud shush was heard, shutting the young demi-saiyan up for the rest of the class.

Gohan and Videl met in front of the school gates when classes ended. They were both excited for their date however, Gohan's bright pink face showed his excitement and nervousness far more. Before long their date got underway. They went through the park for a walk, ate supper at a nice restaurant and went to see a movie. Not long after the movie had ended, Videl got a call, there was a pat night robbery taking place and the police needed her help. Videl looked over to Gohan with a smile as they changed into their hero outfits. Soon they were at the jewelry store surveying the scene. There were seven robbers all clad in black, along with ten hostages taken off the streets with bombs strapped to their chests. Before the robber could even shout at the police he was knocked out by Saiyaman one while Saiyaman two worked to free the hostages from the bombs. When the robbers were in police hands and the hostages were free, cheering started for the heroes as they took to the skies. "Well that was a nice way to end our date," said Videl as they flew through the sky.

"Y-yeah! That was fun wasn't it." blushing, Gohan shot a smile back to Videl.

"Do you want to hang out again tomorrow, we could play with Goten at your place?" Asked Videl

"Sounds like fun but it will have to be in the afternoon, I'm helping Bulma with some of her new inventions."

Gohan and Videl kissed before parting ways until their next meeting.

Goten had been eagerly awaiting his big brothers arrival. "I'm ho..." Gohan was cut off when his brother tackled him to the ground with a tight hug.

"Hey Gohan I missed you! I had lots fun today! I played with Trunks and mom made a big lunch and we went out for a picnic!" Goten was as enthusiastic as ever.

"Okay Goten, your brother is home, now it's time for bed." Chi Chi walked into the kitchen, "your brother has had a busy day and I'm sure he wants to rest too." Gohan wished his brother sweet dreams as Goten sped off to get ready for bed.

Gohan went to the sink to grab a drink of water before going to bed himself. "So? How was your date with Videl?" Chi Chi questioned, making Gohan spit out the water he had in his mouth.

"I-It was fun mom." Gohan replied.

Chi Chi looked over to her son, "well I think you two will have a wonderful wedding."

"MOM!" Gohan yelled as his face turned as red as a tomato.

His mother just smiled as she left the room to go to sleep, followed by Gohan. Soon, every light in the Son house was out and everyone had their eyes shut and dreams filling their heads.

The next day:

Gohan stood in front of Capsule corp. for a good minute before entering the building. He was greeted by the secretary before making his way to the second floor.

"Hey Gohan!" A voice shouted, "want to come play with me!"

Gohan smiled, "sorry Trunks, I've got to help your mom."

"Oh okay, then how about when you were done?" Trunks looked up at Gohan with big eyes.

"Well... I was planning on playing with Goten. You can come along if you want."

"Yeah!" Trunks shouted before he ran off.

Gohan walked into a large room filled with all kinds of inventions. He looked around the room a bit. "Hey Bulma." Gohan said after spotting her closer to the back of he room.

"Hey Gohan. You're right on time I'm just about to start this puppy up." Bulma said excitedly.

"What's this?" Gohan questioned after being handed an unusual watch.

"It's a special type of communicator I'm working on. It's supposed to work anywhere no matter the distance." Bulma put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Gohan wondered around the room until he came to a rather large device. It had five coiled towers surrounding a small platform. "What is this machine for?" Gohan slowly walked up to the platform.

Bulma looked up from her project, "OH NO DONT TOUCH THAT!"

Bulma's sudden shriek threw Gohan off guard and he tripped on the platform bumping his foot against a switch on the side. The machine roared to life and the coils began generating electricity. Gohan watched in awe as the machine continued its power up and before Gohan could react, the electricity from each tower converged above the platform and struck him. "GOHAN!" Bulma yelled but it was already too late, Gohan had disappeared.

A/N:

sorry if I made any mistakes. I am typing this on my phone. Thanks for reading this chapter. More will come, I am just righting it as the ideas come to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**A/N: I updated this chapter because I noticed some spelling and punctuation mistakes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Max Steel

Max Steel Universe:

Max POV

Max was flying through the sky above Copper Canyon, keeping an eye out for any danger. BEEP!...BEEP!...BEEP!

"Ah! What is that!" Max shouted putting his hands over his ears but to no avail.

~It's Forge, he says it's important and to hurry. I wonder what it's about?~ Steel said and asked as they flew off for the scene.

When they arrived on the scene they were greeted by a large crater the size of a small lake. N-tek agents completely surrounded it guns all pointed down into the crater. Max and Steel landed beside Forge, "What in there?" Max asked.

"We aren't sure yet. Why don't you go down there and see what it is." Forge looked worried.

~You think it's another ultralink?~ Steel asked Max in his head.

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out." Max replied before shouting, "Go turbo! Flight!" And flying down into the crater.

Gohan POV

"Argh" Gohan grunted before rolling onto his back.

"Um...hello?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by a person in some unusual type of armour. Startled, Gohan quickly jumped up, " Who are you? Where am I?" Gohan asked, his face was serious.

"I'm Max Steel." He replied while striking a superhero pose. A small floating robot detached itself from the masked hero, "And you're in Copper Canyon."

Gohan looked around the crater with shock and awe, 'I can't believe I made a crater this big.' He thought. Soon after he realized, "Oh...uh...where are my manners," Gohan stood up straight, "it's nice to meet you, my name is Gohan."

Max and Steel were a little shocked by this mysterious person's introduction, "let me help you out of this crater, there are some people who will want to meet you."

Gohan smiled, "don't worry about me, I can get out of this crater myself."

Gohan began floating surprising the hero and his ultralink. They both took off out of the crater and landed by Forge. Gohan took notice of how this man carried himself, he had little openings in his stance and had one robotic arm. Although he appeared to be in surprised by Gohan's flight ability, he tried not to show it too much. Gohan raised his arm to his head only to have hundreds of guns on him. "Stand down." Shouted Forge and everyone followed the order.

Forge took Max a distance away from Gohan, thinking that they were out of earshot. "Who is this kid?"

"He says his name is Gohan and that's all I know." Max replied.

"Why does he have a tail?" Forge questioned.

"Like I said, I only got his name." Said Max.

Gohan, who had been listening to their conversation, looked behind him and was met with a brown monkey tail. 'Oh no...my tail grew back but I thought it couldn't grow back anymore. I'll have to ask Bulma about it when I get the chance.' Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing noise. "Bzzzzz... Goha...bzzz...are you there...bzzzzz...Gohan...bzzzzzz..." The transmission ended.

Gohan pulled out the communicator that Bulma had given him, "Bulma! Bulma answer me!"

Gohan's shouting captured everyone's attention. "What's going on?" Asked Max as he approached Gohan.

"A friend of mine made a communicator but I think it broke when I got here." Gohan said, looking down at the scouter like device.

"We have someone at our base that might be able to fix it." Forge said walking toward them, "if you come with us to our base."

Gohan's face lit up, "Really! That would be great!"

N-tek base:

Gohan walked into the base and looked around in awe as he was lead to a test area. There was a man on the side controlling a large robot while tinkering with it. The man looked up when he hear the group walk in. "Hey what can I do for you? And who is this?" He looked at Gohan's tail, "why does he have a tail?"

"Berto!" Forge's voice was full of power stopping the man from grabbing at Gohan's tail, "this, is Gohan. I would like you to assess him."

"Yeah sure." Berto said as he walked up to the muscled teen, "wow, you must have trained hard to look like this."

"I've been training since I was four" Gohan replied.

"Oh wow I could never do anything like that." Berto looked at Gohan's tail, "I don't want to be rude but, why do you have a tail?"

"Oh...uh...hahaha..." Gohan scratched his head, "I'm half Saiyan"

Max joined in on the conversation, "what's a Saiyan?"

"Yes, I too want to know what a Saiyan is" said Steel.

Everyone in the group gathered around Gohan to hear what he had to say. Gohan sighed, 'I guess I will have to explain a lot of things' he thought.

Gohan began explaining, "Saiyans are a race from the planet Vegeta, my father is from there and he was originally sent to Earth to destroy it."

~hey Max, he's a half alien just like you~ Steel stated to Max through their connection.

Max just nodded as he continued to listened to Gohan's story, occasionally his thoughts drifted to his father.

Gohan told them all about his family, how his parents met, when they had first heard about Saiyans. He talked about Piccolo and his training along with Vegeta and his plans for immortality that got ruined. He spoke of Frieza and his defeat at the hands of his father. Finally, he explained everything about the androids, Cell and the Cell games, "after my father sent me to fight, I surpassed my father but in the end he gave his life to save the world."

Every person in the room was at a loss for words. The silence was broken when Forge spoke, "I'm sorry about your father kid, I'm sure it was rough on you guys."

Gohan looked over to Forge, "it's not that bad, I mean it would have been nice if my dad let us wish him back but he insisted on training. It really hurt my mom at first especially after Goten was born. In the end it all worked out though and besides, that was seven years ago."

If the group wasn't completely shocked before, they were now by Gohan's response. He was fine with his dad being gone, sure he missed him a lot but it wasn't something that held him back.

"Oh. I probably should explain how I got here." A nod from the crowd showed Gohan that he needed to explain more, "I was asked by a family friend to help her with her inventions. I accidentally tripped over a platform, turning on a switch and then I woke up here. I was supposed to be at home by now...OH NO!"

"What is it?" Everyone asked in unison.

Gohan began to panic a little, "Videl is going to be so mad at me. We were supposed to play with Trunks and Goten today!"

Berto scratched his head as everyone sweatdropped, "uh... who's Videl?"

"She's my girlfriend. She has a bit of a temper and can get pretty scary when she is mad." Gohan calmed himself down, "sorry to trouble you all but you said someone could fix my communicator." Gohan turned towards Forge.

"Oh yes. Berto, do you think you can fix this." Forge replied.

Berto nodded and took the watch from Gohan. "It's pretty advanced but I think I can fix it."

Gohan smiled the famous Son smile, "Thanks! I really appreciate it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. It makes my happy to know that people are enjoying the stories that I write. Sorry it took so long for the chapter. Enjoy :D**_

**Chapter Three:**

Gohan sighed as he looked up at the sign that read "Copper Canyon High School"

-Flashback-

Gohan was waiting for Berto to finish working on the communicator outside N-tek base, "Hey Gohan, can I ask you a question?" Gohan turned his head and was greeted by Max and Steel, who was floating beside him.

"Shoot" Gohan replied

Max began asking, "You said you're half alien..." Gohan nodded, "I...am too."

Gohan was a little taken aback, "I would have never guessed."

"Yeah. Like you, my father was also an alien. I didn't even know until recently though." Max looked down at his feet.

Gohan put a hand on Max's shoulder, "it doesn't matter what you are, it's who you are that matters most."

Max smiled, he was glad that he decided to talk to Gohan. Footsteps could be heard from behind them, "Gohan, I'm sorry but it's going to take long that's expected for Berto to fix that device if yours. The technology is pretty advanced even for us."

"Oh uh okay. So what should I do in the meantime?" Gohan asked.

"Since you will be here for a while I took the liberty of enrolling you in Max's school. You guys are the same age and you can stay with him until it is done." Forge couldn't help but smile slightly as Gohan let out a small sigh.

-End Flashback-

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Max said as he walked up to Gohan.

They walked into the school and Gohan couldn't help but notice how different things were compared to Orange Star High. "Hey Max, who's this" A feminine voice broke Gohan out of his trance.

Gohan bowed, "nice to meet you, I'm Gohan."

The girl smiled, "I'm Sydney. The guy on my right is Kirby and to my left is Butch."

Kirby walked up to Gohan and placed his arm on his shoulder, "so where are you from?"

Gohan couldn't think of anything to say, he hadn't prepared to be asked questions, "I...uh..."

"He is my...cousin...from Japan." Max made up a quick story on the spot.

Sydney looked over to Max, "I didn't know you had family in Japan."

"Uh yeah. We don't see them much." Max continued as they made their way into the school.

...

Gohan didn't pay much attention in class, everything Gohan knew was different from what the teacher was lecturing. His thoughts drifted to his family, to Goten and his mother, to Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks, to Videl and to his father. When class finally ended, Max led Gohan to the cafeteria for lunch.

The cafeteria was not as full as Gohan expected it to be. The students all sat in their respective groups throughout the room. Gohan was lead by Max to the table that Max's friends sat at in the centre of the room. As Gohan walked, people glanced over at him either in admiration or jealousy of his hard to hide muscles. "Hey Gohan, how did you get so ripped?" Kirby asked as Gohan and Max sat down with the rest of their group.

Gohan smiled awkwardly, "I...am...uhhhh...a...BODYBUILDER!"

Kirby and Sydney were taken aback by the sudden outburst. They gave each other awkward stares before slowly nodding to one another. Gohan gave an uncertain smile before eating the food in front of him.

…

Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he and Max exited the school. "So what did you think of your first day at Copper Canyon High?" Max asked.

"It is definitely different than the school I go to back home." Gohan replied.

…

Gohan peeked around the corner, he spotted Berto at the other end of the room, sitting against a large table tinkering with Gohan's "scouter". "What are you doing?" The voice came from behind and made Gohan jump.

"Ahh!" Gohan jumped back, he turned to see Forge standing behind him, "I…uh…was just seeing how it was going." He nodded over to Berto who sat in the room ahead of them studying the trinket in front of him.

Forge put a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder, "come on, I've got something I need you to do." Gohan looked at the man with curiosity before following him down the hall.

They got to a large open room and Gohan looked around in awe. He walked to the centre of the room before realizing that Forge had not followed him. Suddenly the doors shut behind him and Gohan looked around a little frantically. "We are going to test your strength and abilities." Forge's voice boomed over an intercom.

Gohan gave a quick nod and got into his battle stance. Max stood in the observation room and looked over at his uncle, "why is he just standing there?" a look of confusion plastered on his face.

Forge paid little attention to Max before gesturing to Berto to start the program. Berto gave a slight nod before typing some commands and starting up the robots currently on standby. Back in the training area, Gohan was patiently awaiting the start of the tests. Before long, large metal doors opened to reveal a robot nearly twice the size of Gohan. It geared up to attack, but before it's giant hand hit the ground, Gohan had disappeared. Berto, who is controlling the metal monstrosity, was dumbstruck, "where did he…" before he could finish Gohan already attacked the robot crushing it to pieces with a single punch.

The machine fell and Gohan did his signature Saiyaman poses before looking up at the observation room. Berto looked over at Forge who was holding back a laugh. He then gave a nod before Berto typed in some more commands, releasing a set of ten mechanical beasts, a laugh turning into a quiet chuckle. Max and Steel looked at each other in utter shock, ~_he is crazy strong._~ stated to Steel through their link. Max looked over at Steel before quickly looking back at Gohan who was being surrounded by the robotic beasts.

All the beasts jumped towards Gohan at the same time. They all hit the ground before realizing that no one was there anymore. As they looked around for the teen, gears and scrap metal went flying as Gohan destroyed them one by one. After all the machines were reduced to scraps, Forge decided to end the strength test. The entrance door opened, "let's call it a day, I don't think Berto can handle any more of his robots being destroyed." Forge said with a chuckle and he entered the room. Gohan smiled and exited the room.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please let me know if you have any ideas as to where this story could go. I didn't plan out out much of a story-line when I decided to write this story. If I like the idea or ideas of multiple people, I will use them and will say who gave the ideas.**_


End file.
